Draw With Me
by Kat Neko983
Summary: A boy (Chung) and a girl (Eve). This story is for xXSnowflakesXx Cheve. The boy was in love with a girl on the other side of the unbreakable glass. Based on a video called 'Draw With Me' Hope you like it.


**Kat: -cries and blows into a tissue-**

**Elsword: ALRIGHT WHO DID IT -cracks knuckles-**

**Everyone else: -shrugs-**

**Rena: whats wrong Kitty~?**

**Kat: WAAAAAH I-I-I WAS WATCHING DRAW WITH ME AND-AND WAAAAH IT WAS SO SAD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Elsword: there there Kitty -hugs Kat-**

**Aisha: this is a story for xSnowflakesx**

**Chung: so its a**

**Eve: Cheve?**

**Aisha and Raven: -rages- KAT!**

**Kat: -all cheery again- ****yesh~?**

**Raven and Aisha: -glares at Kat-**

**Kat: kk BYE FOLKS -runs for life-**

**Elsword: Q.Q Kitty...**

**Raven and Aisha: -chases after Kat-**

**Rena: O.O I regret doing this but -pushes Chung's head and Eve's head together-**

**Raven and Aisha: RRRRREEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAA! -chases Rena-**

**Chung and Eve: -blushes-**

**Kat: lets begin this story is based on a video call Draw with me if you watch it have a box of tissues just in case**

* * *

There was a boy, he was lost, freezing in the snow. He walked up to the wall and touched it. The coldness of the glass coursing through his body. Then he saw a girl.

She had beautiful silver hair just up to her neck. There was a glass wall in between us, it was unbreakable. I walked up to the girl, I shouted at her. She pricked her ears up, I shouted louder. She shrugged. I thought for a moment. My some-what Pikachu ears jumped up as an idea came in mind. I reached in my pocket and took out two black crayons. I wrote on the wall 'can you write?' I through one over the wall. It fell to the soft snow. She bent down and picked it up, she wrote down 'of course duh,' I chuckled. 'How about drawing' I drew a chibi me next to the text I wrote. She drew a love heart and a picture of her with large breast. I blushed as I jumped back. 'You don't even look like that...' I drew a picture of her with an arrow pointing to her breasts saying flat. Her face became red as she jumped back. She started drawing more as I sat down, she sat down after and drew the as the night went on.

There was a small gap on where we drew. I stared at her face. She was truly beautiful, she looked at me with a small smile as I looked at her with a frown. She turned away and blushed. I put my hand on the glass and she put her hand on mine. I looked down, 'it feels cold' she looked down with a frown on her face, I looked down then back at the glass. 'I want to be with you' she looked up and smiled at me, 'you are with me, 'only there's a glass between us.' Then I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and started punching the wall.

She was shocked as she stood up saying some words I couldn't hear. Then finally after a few seconds a crack appeared. I gestured to her saying stay back as I continued punching the wall. Until finally it broke my hand went through, then the glass started repairing itself. Blood was splattered everywhere as my hand finally was free from the glass, only, I had no hand. She stood there by the glass covering her mouth from shock. A day passed as I sat down on the other side of her wearing a cast to cover my missing hand. 'Are you ok?" she wrote on the glass. I nodded my head. She smiled 'wanna draw' she drew a chibi of her self beside the text. I took my right hand out with the crayon, 'I can't anymore' I wrote, it was all shaky it wasn't like how my left hand wrote. (He's left handed). We both looked down as silence befallen us.

The next day I walked up to the glass, the girl was wearing some type of blanket. There was a small box in front of her. I approached her and the box and it said 'for you' above it. I sat down in front of the box as she smiled at me. I jumped back as I opened it. I was in total shock. She smiled and wrote 'draw with me.' I-it was h-he-her hand...

* * *

**Elgang: -in tears- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**This was based on a video called 'Draw With Me' I hope you enjoyed it guys -cries-**


End file.
